Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Ōko Yushima
|image = |conflict=Reigai Uprising |date = |place =Seireitei, Soul Society |result =Ichigo Kurosaki is victorious. |side1 =*Ichigo Kurosaki *Lieutenant Renji Abarai (supportive) *Rukia Kuchiki (supportive) *Uryū Ishida (supportive) *Yasutora Sado (supportive) *Orihime Inoue (supportive) |side2 =*Ōko Yushima † *Reigai-Nanao Ise (supportive) † |forces1 =*Zanjutsu *Zanpakutō (Shikai, Bankai) :*Getsuga Tensho *Shunpo *Hollowfication *Hollowfied Form :*Cero *Hand-to-Hand Combat Renji: *Zanjutsu *Zanpakutō (Shikai, Bankai) *Shunpo Rukia: *Zanjutsu *Zanpakutō (Shikai) *Shunpo *Kidō Ishida: *Spirit Weapon (Ginrei Kojaku) *Seele Schneider *Hirenkyaku Sado: *Fullbring (Brazo Derecha de Gigante) Orihime: *Shun Shun Rikka |forces2 =Yushima: *Zanjutsu *Zanpakutō (Shikai) *Shunpo *Kidō Nanao Ise: *Kidō |casual1 =*Ichigo is moderately injured. |casual2 =*Nozomi intervenes and commits suicide. }} is the final fight within the Reigai Uprising. Prelude After venturing into Soul Society with Kisuke Urahara and Kon in order to regain his lost Shinigami powers, Ichigo Kurosaki regains them, but their weakened state allow his inner Hollow to try and take over.Bleach anime; Episode 336 Weakened and fighting off his Hollow's influence, Ichigo, heading outside with Urahara and Kon, is confronted by the Reigai army. Arriving, the real Gotei 13, having escaped their earlier conflict, offers to hold off the Reigai while Ichigo and company carry on. As they run though, Ichigo, passing out, wakes up inside a building. Urahara tells him in his weakened state, he is a danger to everyone, so they need to leave him behind. To be safe, Urahara binds Ichigo to the floor with Bakudō #99, Part 1. Kin. Left alone and with nothing to keep him in check, Hollow Ichigo takes over, and Ichigo, assuming a fully Hollowfied state, breaks out of his bindings, escaping into the streets.Bleach anime; Episode 337 As the Hollowfied Ichigo bursts onto the streets, several Shinigami are drawn to the area. As they panic upon seeing Ichigo, Reigai-Nanao Ise, arriving, tells the Shinigami to deal with the Hollow. Charging, they are defeated by the inner Hollow. Attempting to stop him, Reigai-Nanao is unable to. Ichigo's rampage is stopped by the arrival of the newly reformed Ōko Yushima.Bleach anime; Episode 338 Battle at Yushima.]] As Yushima walks past him, Ichigo temporarily regains control, wondering who he is, before losing control again and firing a Cero at Yushima, who dodges. Following, Ichigo fires another Cero. As Yushima dodges, Ichigo charges at him. In response, Yushima, using Bakudō #30 Shitotsu Sansen, binds Ichigo to a rock. As Yushima begins to walk away, the Hollowfied Ichigo, breaking through the spell, leaps into the air to attack Yushima, who responds with Hadō #58 Tenran. As Ichigo is blown back, Yushima, hitting him with Bakudō #99, Part 1. Kin, slams him to the ground, binding him to it. Preparing to finish Ichigo off, Yushima hesitates as Nozomi Kujō's feelings come to the surface for a moment. As this happens, Rukia Kuchiki charges Yushima as Lieutenant Renji Abarai knocks him back with his released Zanpakutō.Bleach anime; Episode 339 Arriving along with them, Uryū Ishida notices the Reiatsu of the man before them feels like Kagerōza Inaba's, prompting Yasutora Sado to realize Inaba got a hold of Nozomi. As Orihime Inoue becomes saddened by this, everyone readies themselves. Telling the group they must know by now they stand no chance against him, Yushima asks what they came for. When Rukia tells him they came to save their friends, Yushima is reminded of moments in his life in which he felt the loneliness of not having friends. He tells them if their lives mean so little they are willing to throw them away for others, they can die there. As Yushima gets behind the group, Uryū fires an arrow at him. As Yushima cuts through the arrow, Uryū explains to everyone how Yushima's Zanpakutō works. Apologizing for underestimating Uryū, Yushima says he will show them his true power. Attacking, Renji is thrown back and wounded as his Zanpakutō strikes Yushima's. As Sado and Rukia attack, Yushima dodges. Uryū fires a volley of arrows at Yushima, who, absorbing them, fires them back. Everyone is thrown back except Orihime, who shields herself and the bound Ichigo. As everyone lies on the ground, wounded, Yushima reveals this is the true power of his Zanpakutō, Sumitsukigasa. He states Sumitsukigasa has the power of both Inaba and Nozomi's Zanpakutō, and his Zanpakutō now has no downsides, able to absorb and return attacks infinitely. As Renji, standing up, prepares to attack, Uryū tries to tell him not to. As he, activating his Bankai, attacks, his attack is thrown back at him. As Sado states any attack they send at Yushima will be sent back at them, Uryū, standing up, states their only option is to mount an attack which Yushima cannot absorb. As everyone gets up, Uryū attacks Yushima with Licht Regen as Rukia attacks him with Tsugi no mai, Hakuren from the other side. When Renji attacks with his Bankai, Yushima, knocking it apart, appears in front of Renji. As Yushima, saying he will take them all down one by one so they cannot coordinate their attacks, moves to stab Renji, Sado, appearing, defends Renji. As Uryū yells to Rukia, who uses Tsugi no mai, Hakuren again, an angry Yushima, knocking away the attack barehanded, stabs through Sado's armored arm and slashes Renji's chest, cutting them both down. As Uryū fires another volley at Yushima, it is fired back at him. Ripping the chains which bind the Hollowfied Ichigo up from the ground, the resulting force sends him flying back. As Yushima says his power far surpasses everyone else's because he has absorbed Nozomi, Rukia asks if this was why Inaba was after Nozomi. When Yushima states this was the original power of his Zanpakutō, but he was too weak to wield it before, Rukia asks if he plans to use this power to rule Soul Society. Laughing, Yushima states he plans to destroy Soul Society. Raising his Zanpakutō, he moves to kill Rukia, but as he moves to stab her, the Hollowfied Ichigo, stepping in, takes the attack for her. As Nozomi and Ichigo both regain control, Nozomi calls out to him, causing his Hollow form to crack away. As his Shinigami powers fade, he falls to the ground. Asking if he is okay, Rukia tries to attack Yushima while he is distracted, but Yushima dodges. As Orihime rushes to Ichigo, Rukia tells her to take Ichigo and run. Saying he cannot leave, Ichigo tells everyone how when he touched Yushima's blade, he felt Nozomi inside. Recalling his consciousness going blank for a moment, Yushima calls over to his lab for Reigai-Nemu Kurotsuchi to bring him more fusion stabilizer. Overhearing this, Rukia notes his fusion is not permanent yet. Calling out to Ichigo, Yushima, saying ignoring him was a mistake, moves to finish him, but all of Ichigo's friends come to his side to support him. When Yushima tells them all to step aside, Uryū says they are not obedient enough to do as their enemy says. When Renji states they will never hand their friend over, Yushima goes into a tirade about friends, stating they are uselessly spilling their blood for others, and prepares to attack.Bleach anime; Episode 340 As Uryū jumps above to fire arrows at Yushima while Rukia and Sado attack from the sides, Yushima, absorbing their attacks, fires them back at them. When Renji attacks with his Bankai, Yushima breaks it apart. Hidden inside the links of Renji's Bankai is Uryū, who, jumping out, cuts Yushima's back. Stating he should have been more wary, Yushima notes Uryū's Seele Schneider's ability. Stating he cannot see him winning, Uryū, attacking again, fires Seele Schneider at Yushima, who knocks them to the ground. When Sado attacks, Yushima pierces his right arm. As Yushima tries to pull his sword out, he finds he is stuck. Seizing the opportunity, Renji reverts to Shikai in order to wrap Yushima up. Grabbing his sword with Bakudō #4. Hainawa, Rukis, pulling him to the ground, signals Uryū to stab his last Seele Schneider into the ground in order to complete the pentagon for Sprenger. Laughing as the attack, having never released its blast of energy, dissipates, Yushima, escaping his bindings, cuts down Renji, Sado, and Rukia. As Yushima tells Uryū he, figuring out his attack as he was setting it up, used his Zanpakutō to absorb the Reishi contained in the Seele Schneider, Uryū states he knew full well Yushima would absorb the Reishi contained in the Seele Schneider. As he says this, Sado, Rukia, Renji, and Orihime, each moving to one of the Seele Schneider, pour their own Reishi into them, reactivating the Sprenger. As Uryū states it is over, the pentagonal blast of energy consumes Yushima. As Ichigo expresses worry, Uryū says he is not going to trigger the explosion of the Sprenger, but rather keep him imprisoned in the barrier, draining him of his energy through the cut on his back, which will undo his fusion with Nozomi. As he says this, Yushima, grabbing his Zanpakutō, activates Hajokuri, causing a tower of purple Reishi to rise from the ground. Consuming the Sprenger's Reishi, the tower, dissipating it, sets Yushima free. Firing the stored Reishi back at his opponents, Yushima moves to finish Ichigo with a massive wave of green energy. As it is about to hit, the wave splits in two to go around Ichigo. As the wave clears, Ichigo and company find Yushima in the middle of a breakdown as Nozomi tries to gain control. Talking with Nozomi, Ichigo says he will set her free. Moving her sword to her neck, Nozomi asks Ichigo to kill her. When Ichigo refuses, Nozomi states it is her turn to protect everyone. As Ichigo says he cannot, Yushima, regaining control, moves to strike Ichigo. As Renji, blocking it, saves Ichigo, Rukia, stepping in, tells Ichigo to go. Sweeping his sword, knocking Renji and Rukia down, Yushima, walking to Ichigo, asks why he uses the word friends. Unable to understand, he, raising his sword to Ichigo's chin, asks again. Saying it is meaningless and a solitary existence is the only way to live, he details how he did everything by himself and is about to succeed. Calling him pathetic, Ichigo tells Yushima everything he has done has been with the assistance of others. As Yushima moves to strike Ichigo down, Reigai-Nemu arrives with fusion stabilizer. As Yushima kicks Ichigo away, Nemu hands Yushima the fusion stabilizer. As Ichigo notices the lion keychain on her ponytail, the same one Nozomi gave to Kon, Nemu, kicking Yushima with incredible strength, reveals she is actually Kon, who is in a Reigai. Removing Kon from the Reigai, Rukia puts him back in his plushie. Telling everyone how Mayuri liquified himself and escaped to his lab, where he and Urahara defeated Reigai-Nemu and placed Kon inside the body, Kon gives Ichigo a Mod-Soul pill, which restores his Shinigami powers.Saying he kept his promise and now it is Ichigo's turn, Kon throws Ichigo the lion keychain, and Ichigo, activating his Bankai, prepares to defeat Yushima. ' at Yushima.]] Staring down Yushima, Ichigo charges him. As the two exchange blows, Ichigo throws Yushima back. As he goes to deliver another blow, Yushima, regaining his composure, knocks Ichigo back. As they continue trading blows, Rukia and the others charge Yushima. Battling on pillars of ice which Rukia created, Yushima, knocking away Sado, Uryū, and Renji, takes a direct blow from Rukia's '''Hadō #73. Sōren Sōkatsui'. Attacking, Ichigo, plowing downwards into Yushima with his mask on, fires a point-blank Getsuga Tenshō, creating a large explosion. On the ground, as Orihime shields everyone, Uryū notes Yushima is unable to absorb Hollow powers.Bleach anime, Episode 341 Ichigo reveals to Yushima that while his powers may not have fully returned, his Getsuga Tenshō is more powerful than those he had encountered before because he was holding back. He states having not wanted to lose his powers, he kept himself from using his full strength, but when he lost his powers, he realized he could not stand the thought of not giving him his best shot. When he tells Yushima he will defeat him with everything he has even if he doesn't have his full power, Yushima, saying Ichigo is different from their last fight, begins to twirl his Zanpakutō before appearing behind Ichigo, having cut him across the chest. Now weakened, the two, breathing heavily, fend each other off. After Ichigo says he will save Nozomi, Yushima, slashing at Ichigo, cuts off the lion key chain. As Kon leaps into the air to save it, Yushima, distorting time in order to cut Ichigo, hits Kon. Blocking the strike, Ichigo, grabbing Yushima's sword, puts on his mask, preparing another Getsuga Tenshō. As Yushima tries to punch him, Ichigo, dodging, fires his attack point-blank, creating an explosion. As the dust settles, Ichigo stabs his sword into the ground to stabilize himself. In the crater left by the attack, a wide-eyed and burned Yushima sits. As Ichigo climbs into the crater, Yushima tries to grab his Zanpakutō, but Ichigo tells him not to. Hand momentarily turning blue, Yushima is consumed by pain. Momentarily gaining control, Nozomi tells Ichigo to finish them. When Kon, hobbling to the edge of the crater, tells Ichigo to shatter Yushima's Soul Sleep, Ichigo, running at Yushima, prepares to shatter his soul sleep, but Yushima, regaining control, blocks the attack. When Ichigo tells him he lost, Yushima denies this. Gathering his strength, Yushima says if he is going to lose his body, he will destroy everything. Slamming his Zanpakutō into the ground, he activates Renzan-Hajō Kūri. As a massive fortress of green light appears atop the hill, a giant symbol appears in the sky. As Uryū realizes he is absorbing the Reishi of Soul Society itself, a beam, firing, destroys a large chunk of Soul Society. As Ichigo futilely tries to attack the fortress, Yushima says he did not expect things to end like this, but does not care now. As Yushima laughs maniacally, his own Reigai Gotei 13, intent on stopping it, charges his attack. As Yushima attempts to pour more power into it, Nozomi, regaining some control, forces Yushima to stop. The Reigai destroy the fortress, creating a massive explosion which consumes them and the hill. Now in Shikai, Ichigo tells Yushima all that is left to do is to rescue Nozomi. Breaking down, Yushima, asking why he cannot defeat Ichigo, attacks Ichigo, trading blows with him while trying to figure out why Ichigo is so strong. When Ichigo knocks him back, Yushima grabs his Zanpakutō again for another attack. When Ichigo shatters his Zanpakutō, Yushima, grabbing one of the jagged pieces, attempts to keep fighting, but Ichigo ends it with a long, deep cut across Yushima's chest. Aftermath As the defeated Yushima's fusion is undone, he reverts to Inaba and Nozomi. When Inaba asks Nozomi if they were mistaken, she says she does not know. As Inaba begins to fade away, Nozomi whispers something to him, prompting him to laugh for a moment before completely dissipating. When she picks up his pill, it fades as well. Running to Nozomi, Kon asks if she is okay. Saying she is fine, she notices his right arm. As Kon says it is time to return to the Human World, Nozomi, beginning to glow, asks Ichigo to forgive her, revealing when she last regained control of Yushima's body, she stabbed herself in order to end it. As She tells Kon this is the way it should be, he cannot accept it. She tells him at his end, she told Inaba she would be his friend. She says she learned what it meant to have friends, and it was her turn to teach Inaba. As Kon says he will not let her die, she thanks him. Saddened, he says he could not protect her, but she says this is not true, and he did. When Nozomi says she can finally hear deep inside her soul, and Kon says if he can put his ear to her breast, he may be able to too. Crying, she, picking him up and hugging him, says he really is a pervert. As they both cry, Nozomi fades away. References Navigation Category:Fights